Never Ready for Goodbye
by P.S.ILoveYou30
Summary: When Claire says she is moving, but it quickly turns much worse, Massie has to question everything she knows. Claire isn't ready to say goodbye, and Massie never will be.
1. Chapter 1

Never Ready for Goodbye

Chapter 1

"_How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard_." – Winnie the Pooh

Massie Block stood in the hall of the prestigious school, though it looked the same as every school, white scuffed halls, light blue lockers, and dark brown doors. Her amber eyes widened as she saw her best friend in the _entire_ world. Claire Lyons. With her cornflower blue eyes, bleach blonde shoulder length hair, freckles peppering her nose and cheeks, she was the poster child for innocence. She didn't look good; her beautiful eyes were rimmed red, nose red, and trying to take deep calming breaths, faltering every so often turning into hyperventilation. Massie ran to meet Claire, terrified of this oh-so-public display of weakness.

"Claire what's wrong," Massie said in a soothing voice.

Claire took a few moments to catch her breath, "We're moving." Massie's entire earth shattered into millions of shards of glass. The world they had so carefully built around themselves, just the two of them, was suddenly crashing down, all the pieces unidentifiable, their world was never to be remade. Tears fell on Claire's cheeks, sliding down and soaking her shirt. Massie, not being able to handle her crying, she too started to let her tears make contact with her perfect skin. Effectively ruining the smoky eye she spent twenty minutes on that morning but she didn't care.

Though they were obviously not moving around the block, she still had to ask, "How far," Massie gasped out.

"Far, Beijing," Claire said her voice breaking. Massie wrapped her slender, but still strong arms around Claire and they stood in the middle of the hall sobbing into each other's hair and shoulders. Students walked around them, not wanting to disrupt their moment, but not before catching an eyeful of the Queen Bee crying, no _sobbing_. After what seemed like hours they pulled away from each other. They both had tremendously painful headaches from crying.

"When?"

"Right after graduation," Claire sighed.

"Why?"

"Well because Todd needs the best doctors, so were going for him," she said.

"Please don't leave me."

"I have no choice."

"So you're saying that we're spending our senior year of high school, not together?"

"Yes."

"But," Massie's voice cracked as she whined, "But what about prom. We're not doing that together? Picking out our dresses together. Rating the guys we would go with? This will be one of the most important years of our lives, and we won't be there for each other. We won't even see each other graduate."

"You can't _think_ I want to leave you? But Todd needs me; you know he has a brain tumor and several others on his most vital organs."

"Sophomore year is over in two weeks…"

"Yeah-"Claire started then was cut off by her own voice. Massie had a painful ball of emotions stuck in her throat, making it almost impossible to breathe.

"We've already started packing; we live out of boxes right now."

"I'll help you pack, finish it anyway. I'll come over today."

"Let's ditch school today, alright? I can't deal with everyone," Claire asked, her eyes pleading. Massie couldn't speak so she nodded; they linked arms at the elbow and walked out the double doors. They hopped in Claire's blue Mercedes and Massie immediately pinched her thigh as hard as she could. She was sure it would leave a bruise but when she opened her eyes after the minute of pain, she was still in the same place. Not her purple bed shaking her head slightly. _This wasn't a dream_. She pulled her mirror down and got a good look at the hot mess staring back at her. Eyes rimmed with red, all around them just black makeup, hair disheveled, shirt forever stained with Claire's makeup, and their tears.

"Well I won't say you look good, Mas," Claire said lightly, attempting a joke.

"You wanna go get pints of ice cream, go to my house and watch P.S I Love You? My parents aren't home so we'll be all good," Massie asked. She had never once resolved her problems through eating, but this was something _big_. They went to the store and grabbed two containers each of good ole' Ben & Jerry's. On the way to the tissue isle, their jam came through the speakers, they looked at each other with identical grins and knowing glances then busted out dancing, however they felt fit. They knew they looked absolutely ridiculous but, hey why not? Massie felt an overwhelming pang of sadness realizing this might be the last time her and Claire ever do this. Her eyes burned and she knew she was about to cry but she pushed it back and gave a grand finale when the song ended. They shared a painful high-five and got eight boxes of tissues. Paying quickly they were back in the car and on the way to Massie's white mansion. When they arrived it never ceased to amaze Claire at the beauty of the house, white marble pillars, three stories, it truly looked like a castle out of a fairy tale. Giggling Massie led the way into her house, walking in the grand entrance hall, in front of them was a wide white marble staircase, to the left, the kitchen, to the right, the movie theatre. Claire went to the movie theatre, rifling through the numerous romance movies, as Massie walked into the kitchen, stopping to say hello to Inez, grabbed the spoons and high-tailed it to the theatre, her pug Bean on her heels. Massie settled in a big dark red lazy boy chair, propping her feet up she snapped her fingers and said, "Hurry up peasant!" She immediately busted out laughing until tears came out, happiness and sadness. Claire got the movie in and they spent the day eating ice cream, laughing, crying about the letters Gerry left Holly in the movie, and crying at the thought of this not happening anymore. Claire fell asleep in the middle of the movie, _good, she needs it, _and Massie left the house and off the Claire's. She walked until she came face to face with the light green house with the yellow door, her second home. She turned the handle and just walked in.

"Hello Massie, what can we do for you," the always kind Judy said.

"Judy, I know that you are moving for Todd and I get that, I really do. But it's such short notice, for me that I was wondering if Claire could stay with me. Of course not permanently or anything just for summer then a week or so before school starts up again we can get her on a plane. I haven't consulted Claire with this but I don't want to get her hopes up if it's not going to happen. So, Judy please with low-cal whip cream and a cherry on top, can Claire stay here just for summer? We'll buy her plane ticket."

"Oh honey," she came up and pulled Massie in a loving embrace, "I'll talk with Jay tonight and we'll have a decision for you tomorrow. I'll try to convince him. I'm really sorry you know that, I know how close you and Claire are and I hope that I can make this work. Not to mention I love you like a daughter, it's like I'm leaving one of my children behind."

"Thank you, Judy. You're like a second mother to me. I'm heart-broken to see you go, all of you," Massie said. They hugged for a minute, not the awkward kind of hug but just the way she hugged her mother before every business trip.

"Get back to Claire. She can stay at your house for dinner just send her home tonight," Judy said. Massie walked out the door, waving over her shoulder. She made a detour for the soccer field where her boyfriend was practicing. She sat on the bleachers waiting for him to notice. He saw her quickly and jogged over to, with his blonde hair curling slightly from the sweat, and his brown eyes peeking out from beneath his hair, he looked beyond hot.

"Hey babe," his husky voice said, kissing her cheek, "Are you okay, you weren't at school and you look like holy hell?"

"Hi, well I was just with Claire, she is moving to Beijing for Todd and I was just talking to her mom about staying over the summer," she said in one long breath.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry. I hope she gets to stay," her forever sensitive boyfriend said.

"Yeah, I just needed to see your face. Anyway I gotta be getting back to Claire, she's at my house sleeping and has no idea I'm not there. I'll text you tomorrow to tell you what happening, if she has to leave with them I will need to be consoled and that's one of the boyfriends jobs."

"Ok. So are you saying if she has to leave that we will be at your house for a whole weekend watching sad romance movies, like The Notebook," he questioned, wincing at the thought of watching The Notebook, but he would do it for her. She giggled and nodded then gave him a peck on the mouth and walked back towards her house, and her best friend. Massie made it back in record time and sat back in her chair just fast enough that Claire would never suspect her little outing.

"Hey babe," Claire said groggily, it was habit to call each other names usually reserved for couples.

"Sup sexy," Massie shot back.

"Now I'm positive I look the farthest from sexy anyone could ever look," she pointed out.

"Nah, you always look perfect, muffin," Massie said. Claire made a face but said nothing, they just looked into each other's eyes for a while, reminiscing.

Claire's stomach grumbled loudly, "Feed me!"

"Alright. Alright. Inez!"

Inez, the maid and chef walked in the room, "Yes, Ms. Block?"

"Would you make us some food please?"

"Of course," she said then retreated to the kitchen, they could hear the pots banging against one another.

"Your mom texted me, you need to go home tonight. Sucky, I know."

"Uh, fine," Claire groaned into her chair. That's when Massie caught a glimpse of her cloths covered in green and chocolate chips.

"Darling, you are aware that you are covered in mint chocolate chip ice cream, correct?"

Claire looked down then let out an exasperated moan, "I'm going to take a shower. I'll be put before the food comes out." She walked out of the room spreading her fingers apart over and over because they too were covered in ice cream. Massie walked into the laundry room and grabbed fabric cleaner, and a roll of paper towels. She threw the empty containers away and started scrubbing the chair fiercely, trying to keep her mind off Claire and her move.

"Cleaning child, really? Did you miss me _that_ much? Should I start calling you Massirella?"

"Shut up Kuh-laire! I am cleaning up _your_ mess. And Massirella is a gorgeous name thank you very much," Massie defended.

"Right, right."

"Hey Claire, I think we should watch Dial L for Loser next, what do you say?"

"You wouldn't," Claire said in a deep voice. In one fluid motion Massie was over in her movie cabinet picking up a special edition copy of the movie, with a thirteen year old Claire on the cover, sitting on a desk, winking, and blowing a kiss.

"How do you have that?"

"Haha sucks to be you. Let's watch it," Massie said excitedly. She popped it in the TV and in an instant Claire's face glowed on the screen, real life Claire was red faced with her head in her hands.

"Your food is ready," Inez said over the intercom.

"Thank you!" They wandered into the kitchen and saw two places filled with risotto.

"Oh yes! Yum," Claire basically moaned and ran to get a fork. She threw one at Massie, but she just ducked and let the fork skid across the table.

"Throwing silverware!" Her heart was racing but she grabbed her fork and ate at the bar, it was delicious. They both ate in a very unladylike manner and finished quickly.

"My god, we're going to gain fifteen pounds," Claire sighed and looked at her flat stomach.

"Oh you should probably get home now," Massie reminded her.

"Aw hell yeah I do. See ya tomorrow!" And she ran out the door. Massie walked up her grand staircase to her room on the second floor. The iPad, as the PC had so fondly named it. Of course it had changed; now the walls were bright light violet, purple bed, white table in the middle of the room with a Mac book air, an en suite, just stunning. She changed into sleep shorts and a tank top, then threw herself on the bed and fell asleep the second her body was completely on it. She woke up to her phone ringing, the display saying it was ten thirty.

'Hello.'

'Mas, over here! My mom has some sort of announcement to make and she said you have to be there,' Claire said.

'Gotcha, I'll be over in half an hour.'

'Cool.' Then silence. Massie sprang into action, jumping in the shower for five minutes, then her closet and grabbed dark blue sweats and a black t-shirt, she slip on her pink flats, put her phone in her pocket and sprinted out the door. Right on time she reached the yellow door. This would control how her life turned out over this summer. She did a little prayer to the Gawds and opened the door.

A.N.

First, sorta cliff-hanger! And first story! Much accomplishments. Anyway thank to those of you who read my one-shot. I highly recommend 'P.S. I Love You' by the way, really amazing movie, one of my favorites, but like Mas and Claire you will probably need eight boxes of tissues! Read & Review. I'll be updating pretty frequently with this story. Hope you enjoyed this!

Bye, for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Never Ready for Goodbye

Chapter 2

"_The longer you stay, the harder it will be to let go."_

Massie pushed the door open, getting bombarded with hellos.

"Well mom she's here. What's the news," Claire asked excitedly.

"Claire, your father and I have been talking and we would like to ask you, if instead of leaving with us in about three weeks, staying here with Massie until summer is over then flying to Beijing?" Massie and Claire shared a look, then Claire propelled herself into Massie's arms, hugging her more fiercely then she ever had.

Tears swan in her cornflower blue eyes as she said, "Ehmagawd of course I'll stay! I want as much time with Mas as I can."

"Thank you," Massie said, tears pouring over her eyes and on her cheeks. With arms thrown over each other's shoulders, they hugged her parents together.

"Let's go get your stuff and bring it over to my house," Massie suggested, "Well actually we wear the same size so the only thing you need to bring essentials, if you have any?" Claire nodded, grabbed Massie's hand and pulled her up the stairs into her room. The room was no longer Claire's, just the essence of her all of her possessions were gone, shipped to Beijing already, so there was just pale blue walls, a white carpet, a mattress, and one suitcase full of her essentials. She grabbed both of Massie's hands and started jumping up and down, Massie doing the same. Tears leaked down both of their cheeks, happy tears, as they jumped and spun.

"Hold up, let me call my mom just to confirm," Massie said.

'Hi mom.'

'Hello dear. Is there something I can help you with?' _Damn, that stung._

'Um, yeah well I told you Claire is moving to Beijing for Todd, right?'

'Yes?'

'So I was wondering if, Claire's parents already approved, if Claire could live with us over the summer? Then a week before school starts up we can buy her a plane ticket to Beijing?'

'That would be great. I'm glad you'll have some companionship over this summer. Of course, god knows my summer will be business trip after business trip.'

'Thank you, mom.'

'Of course, Massie. I have a meeting to get to so I can't talk right now. I'll call you later. Goodbye. I really am sorry about Claire.'

'Me too. Bye, I love you.'

'I love you too, darling.'

"She said yes!"

"Woo-hoo," they shouted at the same time.

"Grab that suitcase and we can get out of here!" Claire grabbed it and they walked back down the stairs.

"Let me just stay here for an hour or so, so I can work out all the details then I'll come over and we can get to making us roomies," Claire said excitedly.

"Okay," Massie said, waved goodbye to everyone then walked outside slowly, just trying to comprehend all this_. Oh, yeah. Derrick wanted to know what happened._

'Hey, Derry-poo!'

'Hey Massie-kinz!'

'So, Claire's mom said yes to her living with me over the summer! Can you believe it? This might be one of the best days of my life.'

'Aww, Babe that's great! I'm so happy for you two. I know how hard it will be for you when she finally does leave.'

'No, you don't.'

'What?'

'You don't even know how to comprehend the amount of emotional torture and damage I will experience. It is immeasurable. Don't do the whole 'I know how hard this will be for you,' thing because you have no idea.'

'Okay, I know. I can't comprehend what you'll have to go through. But I will be by your side the entire way through.'

'Thank you, Derrick. I mean it. I love you.'

'I love you, Massie.' Then nothing. She let a sad sigh escape her chapped lips. She walked back to her house, taking her sweet time to clear her head. She dragged herself up her, at the moment, seemingly endless staircase. Finding her room, she flung the door open and threw herself on top of her satin sheets. That is when she finally let the floodgates open and cried for her best friend. During her moment of weakness, she ended up crying herself to sleep. The first of many nights.

When she woke up Claire was at her computer.

"Morning sleepy head," Claire snorted.

"What are you doin'," Massie asked, shuffling over to her.

"Just checking flights." There went that annoying knife in her heart again.

"Hey, how about we call Cam and tell him the good news," Massie suggested. Claire smiled widely at her and pulled her phone out.

'Hello.'

'Hi, Cammie-boy.'

'How's it going Clairebear?' He stole Massie's nickname for her.

'Well, we called to share some very good news, I get to stay over summer,' Claire shrieked into the phone.

'Oh, honey-bear that's awesome! I'm thrilled!' _Honey-bear? Barf to the extreme! Is she Winnie-the-poo?_

'Yeah isn't it awesome! So we'll get some more time together!'

'How about me and you go out on a date tonight? To celebrate?' Claire glanced at Massie for permission, Massie nodded and Claire mouthed 'Thank you'.

'Absolutely! Where to?'

'It's a surprise, love-muffin!' _Love-Muffin? Good god kill me know. Excuse me while I projectile vomit._

'Well you know how much I love surprises.'

'So put on a pretty dress, and get ready to go out! You're at Massie's right?'

'Yeah I am.'

'I'll pick you up in, okay so it's three now, so in three hours. Wear comfortable cloths but still a dress. No high-heels or anything like that though.'

'Hmm? If you say so! Love you, cutie-patoodie!' _Cutie-patoodie? That is what you call your child when they get chocolate cake batter all over their face!_

'Love you too, sweet cheeks.' _Sweet cheeks?_

'Ok, that is enough! These pet names are absolutely awful! Are you just finding them on the internet and using them on each other to get under my skin? I can't handle one more. I think I may actually have to vomit,' Massie said, exploding.

'Bye bye lovey yummers,' Cam said, laughing, 'Ok, I'll give you that, I looked that one up on the interwebs.'

'Ehmagawd, I'm going to kill you both!' Then Cam hung up, laughing as Claire eyed her, laughing also.

"Outfits! Shoes, makeup, handbags, accessories, hair, teeth, perfume," Massie mumbled listing the things that needed to be done.

"Mas, chill."

"Do not tell me to chill! You have a date and only three hours to prepare! Oh, this will be cutting it close! Get your little butt in the shower right now while I lay out possible dress options," Massie said, pushing Claire in the bathroom.

"What colors does he like on you," Massie shouted to her.

"Pink, red, blue, silver and brown!"

"Gotcha," Massie whispered. She ran to her gigantic closet, going over to her pink section pulling out a long light pink dress, with quarter sleeves that were just lace. She laid it down on the bed then went straight to the red section. She picked up a skintight short dress, deep red, would contrast extraordinarily well with her pale skin and white hair. Putting that with the pink dress she went to blue, about to grab it when something silver caught her eye. She wandered to where it just flickered, in the…_yellow section_? Pawing her way through all the yellow dresses and shirts there was nothing silver. _What the hell? _After another minute of looking she saw the most beautiful dress she never even knew she owned. It was silver like the moon, two inches above the knee, bell sleeves, a scoop neck embroidered with small pearls, the fabric was smoother than anything she'd ever felt. Truly something out of fashion week, absolutely stunning. _This_ was the dress. She'd never seen anything like it.

She held it by the hanger and carefully hung it on the poster of her bed.

"Kuh-laire! Are you almost done in there? I have something to show you," she said in a sing-song voice. Claire emerged a minute with her hair dripping and in a robe. Massie walked over and held up the dress silently.

"Can I wear this?"

"Ab-so-tootin-fruitly! Isn't it exquisite?"

"Yes, it is. Where did you get it," Claire asked in awe.

"I haven't the faintest idea. I just found it. I've never even seen anything like it in magazines," Massie said, "But hair first." She hung the dress up and they went back into the steamy bathroom.

"What do you want to happen?"

"Well, maybe curled then put up in a simple but beautiful twist then if he feels he could easily pull out the pin and curls come tumbling down beautifully." So Massie did that, curling every piece to ringlet perfection, then grabbing all the hair and twisting it up, leaving a few stray curls out, and pinned it up, making it easy to just pull out the pin and all the curls can 'tumble down.'

"Only an hour and a half left until he is here," Claire squealed.

"Calm it, hormones."

"So I'm assuming we're going with a silver theme, correct?"

"Ahbv-iously," Massie said. She turned around Claire's chair so she would only see the finished product.

"Will you talk me through what you're doing like those people on TV do?"

"So your skin is amazeballs so no foundation, I will put a little blush on those cheeks, nothing dramatic just a light pink. Now to those cornflower blue eyes, I'll apply a light silver eye shadow that will sparkle in the moonlight and pop out your eyes. Light brown eyeliner to waterline and lash line. Now I'll do two coats of brown eye shadow to your top lashes and only one layer to your bottom. To the eyebrows I'm just going to pluck them to a sophisticated look since you already have pretty great eyebrows. Lastly will be a clear lip gloss, to give them a sparkle, no color needed because they are already pink enough. And here is your beautiful, effortless, look for the evening, madam." She turned Claire around and she inspected herself with awe.

"You are one talented girl!"

"Accessories. Compliments only once you see the finished product."

"Oh, what so now I'm a shampoo? Or, could I be cologne?"

"Ma'am, please, shut the hell up," Massie said with false professionalism. They both started laughing then stopped once they realized there was only forty-five minutes until he came. Massie went to her jewelry box and grabbed a silver bangle for each wrist, and a silver necklace with amethyst hanging off it.

"Perfect," Massie whispered, "Underwear!"

"Mas, underwear? Why are you excited?"

"You are not going commando in the beautiful dress! And I just like doing this." She rifled through her underwear drawer, and pulled out a white bra and no-panty-lines underwear set.

"Put these on then come back out," Massie commanded.

"_In my underwear_?"

"Don't be a prude, I have, _unfortunately_, seen you naked before. It's no big deal." She huffed and went back to the bathroom, coming back out self-consciously in only her bra and panties.

"Only twenty-five minutes," she announced. Massie carefully pulled the dress off the hanger and Claire pulled it up to her chest. She went behind Claire and zipped up the zipper.

"Shoes!" Massie nodded and went to her closet, coming back out, not a minute later with a pair of white flats.

"I don't care about grass stains on those, by the way, if you're in grass," Massie said, "You don't need a handbag or purse. If you need to call someone use his phone." When Claire turned to face Massie, Massie actually gasped.

Tears flooded her amber eyes as she said, "You look stunning. More beautiful than any girl I've ever seen." Claire looked in the floor to ceiling mirror in the closet and just stared, openmouthed. That's when the doorbell rung. They ran down the stairs in sync. Claire pulled the door open and Cam was speechless.

"You look beautiful. No your past that but the right word hasn't come into existence," he said, "Did you do this?"

"Yes I did," Massie said proudly, "Well get going." Claire walked to Massie and gave her a tight hug.

"I love you, Mas," Claire whispered in her ear while they were hugging.

"I love you too, Clairebear," Massie whispered back, "Have fun on your date." When they broke apart Cam looked like he was trying not to cry. Massie already was and Claire was close.

As they walked out the door Massie said, "Have a great time."

And she watched her best friend walking away as she quietly closed the front door.

A.N.

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Yay, they get the summer together! And dumb me got the years of high school confused so to (Cannot believe I did that!) explain, they are all juniors and when the best friend summer ends they start senior year. I know the first chapter said sophomores but I screwed up! Read and Review!

Much love! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Never Ready For Goodbye

Chapter 3

"_Goodbye is for lonely people standing in the rain."_

*2.5 months later*

The summer went by faster than the speed of light for Claire and me. Every day was spent the same way talking, reminiscing, and making new memories. One time, in June Claire, Cam, and Derrick forced me to go paintballing like some sick double date. I only went because I wanted every second I could with her. But it truly sucked; I was covered in bruises from my cheek to my ankle, and one very painful one on my throat, courtesy of Cam.

"Kuh-laire, your flight takes off in two and a half hours! Would you like to miss it?"

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. It's just a lot of crap to pack," she said anxiously. I grabbed my car keys and we went to the garage to find my candy apple red Mercedes.

"Flight 935 right," I asked. She responded with a nod, yes.

"Put the stuff in the trunk and we gotta haul ass," I muttered. She did as I said and within a minute we were on the road with Nickelback blasting through the speakers. It really only took twenty minutes to get to the airport but the weight of this moment made it seem so long, yet so short. I pulled up to the curb and we sat for a couple seconds. Silently we both got out of the car and to my trunk, pulling out her luggage and carry-on.

I turned to face her, about to say something but my voice would not cooperate. She pulled me into a bone crushing hug, probably the last one I'd get in while.

"Claire-"

"Mas, don't even say goodbye to me. Goodbye is for people who will never see each other again, and we certainly will. So, let's say… I'll see you soon," she said in a quiet, strained because of the hug, voice.

"I'll see you soon, Clairebear. I'll miss you more than… well words will never be able to express how much I'll miss you," I whispered thickly. I wouldn't let her see me cry anymore, she already has to go through enough.

"I'll see you soon, Mas. I know we'll live through this… I love you," she sighed. Of course, she didn't mean she loved me like she loved Cam, but in a stronger-than-sister-bond kinda way.

"I love you." Then we broke apart from the hug and she turned to walk through the glass doors. As she put one ked clad foot in the door I ran from behind her and gave her one more hug. She went passed the big burly security guard in the very front, then looked back at me with glittery eyes and a watery, sad smile and gave me a final wave before turning her back.

I felt dizzy from the whole experience, the air had I bite to it, and so that helped. Cars were honking at mine, climbing back in my car, and driving back to my house. I parked and walked inside; it felt too big for just me, because my parents were both on business trips, and _empty_. This large white house was no longer a _home,_ people made a house a home, and no one was here. The only thing that made it feel like home over summer, and pretty much my whole life, was Claire, and she was gone. Her flight is about six hours long, and then she'll text me. I walked in slow, painful steps up the marble staircase and into my room. As soon as the door closed I collapsed on my bed.

I woke up groggily four hours later. I could no longer ignore the growls of hunger coming from my stomach, so in my fuzzy socks, sleep shorts and shirt, went back downstairs. Passing the family room, I saw both of my parents staring at the screen. They were both supposed to be on business trips. That's when I saw the headline scrolling over and over on the screen, _Flight 953 to Beijing has crashed in the Atlantic Ocean only minutes ago_. _Oh god, please no_. they had a live feed over the ocean showing the plane, already on the bottom, bottles of small lotions and perfumes were bobbing above the surface. That's when I saw a bottle of perfume, the one I designed for Claire a month ago, floating on the water. Time moved slowly, painfully so. I was aware of _everything_, my mother's worried stare and my father's pleading eyes, the rain pounding hard on the ceiling and windows, how exposed I felt in just my sleepwear, my legs suddenly giving out and my knees cracking against the marble floor.

The pain from my knees brought me back; I stood up and ran out the front door on shaky legs. Outside was_ too_ cold for this time, like; somehow, the weather had known that she was gone. Rain stabbed me and the wind froze my already soaked hair and cloths. I could see my breath, but none of these problems mattered, the wind and cold didn't matter. What mattered was that Claire was _dead_. _Gone_. Never again would I see the way Cam's eyes lit up around her, or how I could let out all my problems, or see her sparkling, kind smile that always brought me out of my own problems. _My Claire was gone_. _She was mine, and no one had the right to take her_. I hadn't realized I was running until I almost slammed into a tree. In front of me was just a deserted, wet road, with only me standing in the middle of it. No one used this road, mostly because it was supposed to be under construction, but no one had fixed it in years. So I wouldn't get run over.

I let my legs give out once more and I put my head on my knees. I screamed, like I was being killed, _but wait…that already happened when she left me_.

**A.N.**

Oh, god sorry this took so long, really sorry. This is not the end; there will still be more chapters after this, because, of course, we have to see Massie go through Senior year. I'll try to get the next chapter out earlier. So, what did you think? Surprised? Expected it?

Til next time…


End file.
